My Shooting Star
by Ruru00
Summary: A story was told where if you wish upon a shooting star, then it will come true. Five-year old Tsunayoshi knows it and so he wished upon a star. Due to some events, Iemitsu is forced to take Tsuna to Italy, where people are intrigued by this not-so-childish boy. This is a story of a boy who loves to be the prince in his own fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

A story was told where if you wish upon a shooting star, then it will come true. Five-year old Tsunayoshi knows it and he wished upon a star. Due to some events, Iemitsu is forced to take Tsuna to Italy, where people are intrigued by this not-so-childish boy.

**Chapter 1: A Wish Will Come True if You Wish Upon a Star**

When we were children, our mothers use to tell us that when we wish upon a star, it will come true.

When we were children, mama used to tell me about fairy tales where there is a princess, a prince, and a dragon. I was always amazed by all those stories that I even told mama to make some costumes about them. Then, mama would play with me by being the princess that I need to save against the dragon. At times, papa would play the role of the dragon. That is, when papa is at home. Not that I'm complaining that he's not always at home, but I'm not a prince if there is no dragon to fight against.

I wished upon a star. I wished that papa would play with me again.

I stopped playing the game of pretend when I was five. There is no prince if there is no dragon, and most especially if there is no princess to save. Mama had fallen sick and had to stay at a hospital.

"Don't worry, tsu-kun. Mama just has to rest for a while. I'll be better soon so you don't have to wait long."

Mama lied to me and didn't get better.

While mama was being rushed to a very big room, someone wiped away my tears. I looked up and saw that it was papa. He was looking at me like he was about to cry himself.

"Tuna-fishy, don't worry. Papa is here."

I cried even harder because at that time, I finally realized that I was all alone and that finally, someone was here with me.

The next thing I knew, papa was carrying me in his arms. He was talking to some people but I didn't get anything that they were saying. They were talking in another language.

"Papa… Is mama okay now?"

I tried to ask. He looked at me and then said something to the men who soon left.

"Tuna-fishy, we'll be going in an adventure, okay?"

"Like in those stories?"

"Like in those stories."

"Will mama be with us?"

"Of course. Mama is never going to leave you."

"Will papa stay?"

I looked at him because while mama will never leave me, papa always did. If this will be an adventure, then maybe, we'll be complete and I can be the prince that I want to be.

"I will never leave you. Never again."

"And where will we be going?" I asked.

Papa placed me down and held my hand. "We'll be going to Italy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: These Fairytales Always Had a Basis**

We arrived in Italy but I didn't know where Italy is. All I know is that it's a place that is far away from Namimori.

"Tuna-fishy, be a good boy and stay in this room, okay?"

Papa then left with mama. He said that he will be finding the cure to mama's sickness by going to a mage that is good with healing. After telling me that papa won't ever leave me again, he goes and does it anyway.

The room that papa left me in was really big. It's just a room but it's bigger than our house. It's like a castle.

On the side of the room are five men. They were all just standing there, not moving at all. I want to talk to them but they look really scary. Papa says that they are good people and they don't feel dangerous, but _they look scary._

There is also another woman but she is just sitting on a table. She sometimes looks at me but whenever I try to look at her, she has the look that's like an angry teacher so I can't really look at her. She might scold me if I try to do anything.

Papa told me that her name is Oregano.

Oregano is just sitting there, arranging some papers. She really looks like a teacher, so I'm not sure why she is here. She should be at the classroom but this is just a bed room.

She couldn't be lost since she's a teacher. Teachers know everything. If she's lost then she's a bad teacher.

I laid on the big bed in the room. I want to play but it seems that I can't. Then, I suddenly remembered that I had my picture book with me. I also have some papers that I can use to draw.

I tried to take them out but the bag was too big so when I tried to pull some things out, I ended up falling on my butt. I made a big sound and I remembered that adults hate being interrupted in their work.

I looked at where Oregano-sensei was working on and I saw that she stopped what she was doing and stood up.

I'm going to be scolded!

I panicked and I don't know what to do. I don't want to be scolded!

I… I…

I should say sorry before she gets angrier. I should say…

"I'm-"

"Are you okay, Tsunayoshi-sama?"

Eh?

She's… She's not angry?

"Tsunayoshi-sama?"

Oregano-sensei crouched down, helped me stand up, and dusted me off. Is she not angry? I interrupted her work…

"Please be careful Tsunayoshi-sama. If you need help in anything, please tell us. Was there something that you wish to procure in your bag?"

… What is procure?

"Tsunayoshi-sama?"

She doesn't look angry. Rather, she looks worried. Why?

"Why are you not angry? I disturbed you from your work." I asked.

She just sighed. "Why would I be angry? And you didn't disturb me at all."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"You did not disturb me at all."

… I… see.

"Now, was there something you need in your bag?" She asked.

She pointed to the bag that was laying on the floor. I looked down on the floor, hands fidgeting.

"I wanted to draw."

She released me and stood up. She picked up the bag and opened it, then took out some papers and crayons.

She then said some things to the men that I didn't understand.

"Tsunayoshi-sama, please wait for a while, my men are getting a table and a chair for you."

Oregano-sensei then handed to me the paper and crayons.

Soon enough, the men came back with a table and a few chairs. Oregano-sensei motioned me to sit on the chair, so I did.

I really wanted to get the picture book but I was already seated on the chair. I also wanted to get my pencils since I want to draw using pencils, not crayons.

I'll get them when Oregano-sensei goes back to her table.

"If you want anything more, please don't be shy and call for us." And then Oregano-sensei went back to her table. Now's my chance.

I jumped out of my chair and opened the bag. I took out my picture book and some pencils then I went back to my chair.

All the while, I can feel Oregano-sensei looking at me.

**WITH IEMITSU**

I opened the door to our room and saw my sleeping tuna-fish on the bed, being tucked in by my subordinate.

When my men sensed my presence, they greeted me.

"How was my little boy?" I asked.

"Tsunayoshi-sama was well behaved… Too behaved in my opinion." Oregano answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I pictured that a five-year old would be clinging to their parents, crying while snot runs down their face as they ask for their parents." She looked at tuna-fishy. "He just asked for something to draw on. He was somehow dissatisfied that I gave him crayons and papers but he didn't voice out his concerns. Rather, he took it upon himself to get the items by himself even when I told him that he could ask for us to get the things for him."

That might have been my fault. With no man in the house, tuna-fishy might have started to think that he should be the one doing what I should have been. With nana in the hospital, he took it upon himself to take care of himself.

"Thanks for taking care of him. Did he ask for anything other than the drawing materials?"

"He just asked why there is no window in the room, and that why there are cameras all around."

"And what did you say?"

"We just said that they are for security measures." Oregano pushed up her glasses. "And then Tsunayoshi-sama said that there is no need for that because he's not a princess."

Pfft. I can see that my little tuna-fishy still plays that game.

"But there is something that Tsunayoshi-sama said that made me think."

"What did my tuna say?"

"He said that if he will ever be in danger, some pretty fire will protect everyone."

… Pretty fire? Don't tell me…

"Sir, I believe that Tsunayoshi-sama has _them_."

It can't be.

"But dying will flames can only be accessed…"

_When you're in a life-threatening situation._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Fairy Tale is Only a Retelling of What Had Already Happened**

I had a dream where I was playing with fairies. They are very colorful, just like the rainbow. They kept on speaking to me but I can't understand them. I tried to reach out to them, to ask what they want me to hear.

I woke up to feel a warm hand in my forehead. This hand feels so comforting that I want to melt in this warmth.

"Aw, did my Tsu-kun miss me?"

I know that voice and I know it more than anyone in the world!

"MAMA!"

My mama is here! I can't believe that she's here. Was she cured?

"Mama, are you okay now? You won't leave me again?"

Mama looked at me with warm eyes. "Mama is all okay now. Didn't I tell you that I'll be better soon?"

But... but...

"It took you so long... I thought… I thought you lied to me…"

Before I knew it, tears were already flowing down my cheeks. I cried and I wailed because for all the things there is, I really missed my mother.

"Now, why would mama lie to my little prince?"

I cried and it took me awhile before I noticed that my father was beside me. He joined the hug too.

Now that mama is all better, then we can all go back home to Namimori!

Or so I thought.

Apparently, my father works here in Italy and if we did go back, papa will have to stay here in Italy and we'll no longer be complete again. Papa truly is a bully.

"Tuna-fishy, it's safer here and if mama gets sick again, then we can always go to that healer mage as soon as possible!"

… I am… convinced. We will stay here in Italy.

"Tsu-kun doesn't have any friends in Namimori so I guess we won't be leaving much behind." Mama said.

Somehow, I got hurt when mama said I had no friends.

I looked at papa and he looked like he was about to cry. "You can have friends here! I will enroll you in a school that will surely take care of you and you are going to have so many friends. I swear!"

Papa looks a bit too excited. I just started school a while ago so it is understandable that I still have no friends. If I ever had, then…

I didn't want to remember.

Papa scooped me up and hugged me. "When do you want to start school? Ah, I still have to buy you some school supplies. What kind of notebooks do you want? Ah! You also need a new bag. What color do you want? I know you like orange but do you want other colors? Papa will get them all for you!"

Papa shook me while he was saying his monologue, and it made me dizzy.

"I believe papa needs to slow down and let Tsu-kun answer."

Thank you, Mama.

*Knock Knock*

All of us stopped and looked at the door. Papa stood up and said that he'll get it.

When he came back, he was with an old man.

**WITH TIMOTEO**

**(the night before)**

When Iemitsu asked for a leave of absence, I knew it had something to do with his family. A week later, he came back with them.

"I'm sorry ninth, for intruding in your graces." Iemitsu bowed down, to which I motioned for him to rise.

"It is okay. We are family and family deserve all the help that they need. Now what is the matter?"

Iemitsu stood straight, and I can somehow see something glint in his eyes. Anger, perhaps?

"An enemy famiglia had taken notice of my family in Namimori and had sent an assassin to target my dear Nana. Thankfully, we came to her not too late."

It somehow seems absurd that our security was compromised by an enemy famiglia. Information regarding the external advisor's family is held with the highest level of importance.

"I presume you had Shamal's help?"

"He is truly a skilled doctor. Unfortunately, he had some tendencies so I had to stay at nana's side during the whole time."

Indeed, while Shamal is the best doctor in our world, he still lacks that delicacy that a doctor of his caliber should have.

"And what is his diagnosis?" I asked.

I can see that Iemitsu clenched his fist. "A long-lasting poison that is untraceable in the system. It's the reason why the doctors in Namimori couldn't do anything while Nana was suffering."

And then, I remembered something.

"Didn't you tell me that you had a child, and only Nana was his companion?"

Iemitsu nodded. "While Nana was at the hospital, the doctors were kind enough to take care of Tsunayoshi and let him be with her. Unfortunately, they also had matters to attend to so they sometimes left my boy all alone…"

I can't imagine how the boy must have been feeling at seeing his mother suffer due to the unknown.

"How long was Nana suffering?"

"A whole month, sir. Unfortunately, they targeted Nana during our busiest times, where information gets delayed due to the increased encryptions made by our agents."

"Not just any small famiglia, if I may say. Send me all of the documents as soon as you processed them. As for your boy, is he alright?"

At that, Iemitsu slightly smiled. "My tuna-fishy is a strong boy."

"I see. But with your actions, you do know that they are already involved." I said with a hint of warning.

"I had already made plans on what to do for the future. As of now, I want to slowly tell them the truth regarding our world. I do not want to shock them with what they will know."

Iemitsu's family are civilians. Entering this bloody world meant that they will be discarding their peaceful life for one with dangers. I know that it is hard for Iemitsu but it seems it has been fated that those who had connections to this dark world, will surely end up here.

"Iemitsu, if I may ask, would it be possible to see your boy?" Iemitsu's eyes sharpened.

"Ninth, please forgive me for my words but while we are family, please do not try to involve my son in the affairs within the famiglia."

Of course, Iemitsu would think of that.

"Do not worry, external advisor, I will be visiting simply, not as Vongola the ninth, but just as Grandpa Timoteo. I am just worried for the boy."

"Then… if you have time, as long as I am there to introduce you to them."

"Thank you. I will be visiting tomorrow morning, at what time would it be possible?"

"Would 10AM suffice?"

"It would. Thank you again."

**WITH TIMOTEO**

**(Present Time)**

"This is Grandpa Timoteo. He's the owner of this house that we are in. Say hello, tuna-fishy."

While I do know that outside of work, Iemitsu has an eccentric personality, I still can't help but smile at his fatherly act. I wish I can also be that fatherly towards my sons.

"Hello there Tsunayo-"

… Wow.

In all my years, I have never seen anything like this. Quickly, I turned my eyes to Iemitsu and he quickly nodded.

"Hi Grandpa Timoteo. I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, it is nice to meet you."

The boy bowed, truly a sign of respect from their home country. I nodded my head in response.

"And this is my wife, Nana."

"It is very nice to meet you. Iemitsu had told me about you. Thank you very much for letting us stay in your mansion. We are indebted to you."

"Oh please, do not mind it. You are family. It is good that you are in good health now. I was quite worried when I heard about your sickness. Are you alright now?"

Nana looked at Iemitsu and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Timoteo. I'm better now, thanks to Dr. Shamal. He immediately took care of what the other doctors cannot."

I smiled, relieved at her words. "I have some cake with me. I heard that Tsunayoshi has quite a sweet tooth so thought he would like it." I presented the boxed cake in my hand. "I do hope that you would like it."

Tsunayoshi perked up and said his thanks. Nana went and took out some fork and plates to serve the cake in. The boy followed her.

"Iemitsu. Is that boy…"

"Flame-active? I really hope that he isn't but…" Iemitsu looked at Tsunayoshi who was happily looking at his mother who is cutting the cake. "I may be a sky-flame user but my flames are just on average, which meant that I can't feel if the person is flame-active or not."

Iemitsu prepared a seat for me and I sat down. "Then I presume that your fear yesterday was not solely for the reason that he is of relative blood, but also because you suspect his potential."

Iemitsu nodded. "Ninth, while it fears me to ask this, please confirm it for me. Is my son flame-active?"

I closed my eyes and I tried to remember what I had seen moments before. A young boy that is overflowing with a beautiful orange aura. I was mesmerized by its sheer purity and brilliance.

"For someone of that age, I am surprised." Iemitsu gritted his teeth. "He is very much flame-active. His flames are too bright and large. I am afraid of what it would do to his little body. I am surprised that he is not burdened with effect of the flames of that amount."

A young boy of that small build can only handle so much. If his flames continue to grow and it exceeded the capacity that he can handle, then…

"Ninth, please don't tell me..."

The only ways that we can save the boy are: To train him by continuously putting him in danger, or to seal his flames.

"It would seem that we will have to seal him… But sealing him would make him…"

Suddenly, the shattering of a plate resounded in the room and Tsunayoshi screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: A Story Sometimes Shifts into Another Outcome **

The fairies kept screaming and for that moment, I can understand what they were saying.

"_Don't leave us!"_

They kept saying that and it was so noisy. I didn't know what happened but I saw my mom talking to me, looking worried, but I can't hear what she was saying. Suddenly, I felt my head ache like it was being split open. Everything then turned black.

"We will have to seal Tsunayoshi, I'm afraid."

When I heard that, I felt fear. I don't know why but I don't want them to do what they would be doing.

"Please stop! Please…" I cried and pleaded to them.

"I don't want to leave them, they're my friends and if you take me away from them, I would be… lonely… and cold… I don't want to…"

I don't know why I am like this but I know that something will be taken from me and I know that if they take it, I would be all empty and I don't want that.

I cried and I can feel someone rub my back, as if to comfort me.

"Please don't take them away…"

**WITH TIMOTEO**

Tsunayoshi suddenly begged to us to stop. It could be the Vongola's hyper intuition working here but Tsunayoshi is just a child, how can he access that already?

But then again, he does have such a large pool of pure sky-flames. It might be that something beyond my knowledge is at work.

I kneeled down to the crying Tsunayoshi that is being held by his father.

"Little Tsunayoshi, what would we take away?"

He sniffed, trying to wipe the tears away. "You're… you're going to take away my friends…"

Friends?

"Who are your friends?"

"I don't know… I just… I know they're my friends and I don't want you to take them away from me…"

I will ask another question. "Then what do you know about dying-will flames?"

"Ninth, what are you-" Iemitsu started to ask but I motioned him to stay silent.

Tsunayoshi looked at me and then looked like he was thinking. Sniffing again, he said "I… I don't know what dying-will means but flames are my powers and they protect me against monsters."

"How do they protect you?"

"You believe me when I say that? You don't think it's stupid?"

I smiled. "Why would I not believe you?"

"Other people didn't believe me when I said I have powers. I tried showing it to them but the fairies said no. I can't actually understand the words that the fairies are saying but I know that they said no, so when I try to show the other people, those flames don't appear."

Wait… Fairies?

"Tsunayoshi, may I ask who are these fairies? Are they the ones that you call friends?"

Tsunayoshi looked at me like I was asking something that he didn't understand. "Are they?" He asked back.

I can't seem to follow where Tsunayoshi is heading but I am somehow intrigued with what Tsunayoshi call fairies. I looked at Iemitsu and loudly proclaimed, "We will not seal your son's flames."

"But ninth, that meant…" Iemitsu protested.

I moved my gaze to Tsunayoshi and I can't help but be shocked for the umpteenth time of the day.

"Thank you." Tsunayoshi told me with the warmest smile, and I swear…

Those orbs were too gold to be brown.

* * *

**(A/N)** Thank you so much for reading! This is not the end, of course, and I do have plans on continuing this ^_^. I will just be having some time to think of a few stuff. Presumably after a month, I will be updating this. Sorry for the inconsistencies and if you ever have questions, feel free to drop it in the reviews or my inbox. Thank you once again. I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! ("v")


End file.
